Broken
by Lethal-chan
Summary: A collection of different pairings that will eventually include slash, canon, and OC. Enjoy at your leisure.
1. Broken

i  
  
This is a song fanfic from when Kurama and Rhiannon met. Please keep in mind that Rhiannon was raised in America by a human psychic woman, who, although she had very lax beliefs, did believe in God.  
  
-----  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
"You filthy little vixen! How dare you give me that look!" snarled Gore, back-handing Rhiannon across the broken side of her jaw. Rhiannon's head snapped back and her eyes filled with tears for what felt like the millionth time. Desperately she fought them back down, knowing that the sight of them would only bring him more pleasure and earn her more pain. Drawing his blood covered knife, the one reserved especially for Rhiannon, he slashed the side of her arm. Grabbing her face and twisting it he forced her to look at her life blood as it drained away from her. Grimacing Rhiannon forced herself to continue watching the blood stream and flow down her arm. Memories came flooding back as she watched the familiar pattern the blood followed, the same pattern that had cost her mother her life...  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Youko watched in stunned horror as the foul demon slashed the beautiful young fox across the arm and forced her to watch the blood trickle down her arm. The foul demon chuckled when the female let out a choked sob and wrenched her face from his grip, despite the pain that would obviously come from such rough handling of her very broken jaw. The taller demon glowered at her and roughly scooped her battered, broken, and bloodied body over his shoulder and carried her towards the fire. Youko's eyes flashed as he realized what the man was probably planning for the poor girl.  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Rhiannon realized suddenly, as Gore threw her over his shoulder, that she had finally reached the point where her will had shattered. All she wanted now was for it all to end, for all the pain and humiliation to stop. She knew as long as Gore was around, no such relief would be found, so she would have to do it herself. Praying silently to a God she had long ago forgotten except in the most dire of times, she begged for forgiveness for the deed she was about to commit.  
'But surely God, you understand.' She murmured faintly. Then her mother's voice cut into her head, one of the elderly woman's old lessons ringing in her ears.  
'Give God an ultimatum, he'll come through.' A wry smile curled on Rhiannon's bloodied face.  
'Alright then God, here goes. If you have some greater purpose for me in life, then get me the hell out of this mess before I do it.'  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Youko landed lightly on the ground just a few feet outside the circle of light that the fire created, he waited in unnoticed silence for the perfect opportunity to strike. He was just about to lunge when the girl, using what little reserves of strength she had left in her, threw herself off the large demon's shoulder and tumbled back into the crackling bonfire. Youko and the other demon watched in mutual shock as she didn't even seem to notice the heat that was licking at her battered flesh.  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Rhiannon smiled inwardly and ignored the now minor pain of burning. She made no move to escape and silently welcomed the coming relief as all her senses began to close down and her world faded into a peaceful darkness. Far off, in the back of her mind, she could hear the fire and voices. None of that mattered any more though.  
  
I want to die  
  
Youko lunged forward, checking the shocked Gore with his shoulder as hard as he could and sending the larger demon reeling. Without pause, and ignoring the white hot flash of pain in his shoulder, Youko dove into the fire and quickly pulled the girl out. The smell of burnt flesh made his head spin and the sight of the girl horrified him, but he still saved her. Never before in his entire life had he ever felt such a strong urge to save anyone.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Weeks passed after that. Rhiannon spent most of her time in a frantic delirium, plagued by nightmares and agony beyond any herbs Youko could administer. He watched her, night after night, day after day, treated her and cuddled her and rocked her, and watched in amazement as her wounds closed and scarred and then faded away back into beautiful, smooth porcelain.  
  
---  
Rhiannon could not remember much of those first weeks beyond a lot of pain and the most horrible nightmares she had ever had in her life where she was surrounded by flames and blood. All she could feel was agony and a deep-seated desire to make it go away.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
"Rhiannon! It's time to go!" called Botan, waving and smiling at the attractive red-head. Rhiannon smiled and rubbed her eyes vigorously in the hopes of wiping away the images that played through her mind's eye as she looked upon a demon most despised. Kurama silently approached her and wrapped one arm around her stomach and one around her shoulders.  
"Tell me, why did you throw yourself into the flames that night? And why did you fight me so hard those first weeks?" Rhiannon sighed and nipped at his ear when he rested his head on her shoulder.  
"That Luv, is what happens when you break my will and I have no reason to keep living."  
"Always remember that you do now, alright?"  
"Oh? And what reason would that be?"  
"For us!" chorused all the voices of her friends. Rhiannon smiled around at them and snuggled into Kurama as far as she could. Glancing skyward, the only thing she could think of was to thank Koenma.  
"Well you didn't exactly give me much in the way of options now did you?" Koenma said, watching her image on the screen. A proud grin covered his features though as he remembered and was glad for one of the most monumental decisions he had ever made his life. Turning to the small woman apparition next to him he motioned to the screen.  
"Tell me, when did you ever figure out that one?"  
"Even the most passive will become decisive when the pressure becomes to great."  
  
Please review... 


	2. Lady Laylayla

  
  
Unlike the first chapter, this one is not a songfic. In all actuality, I only do songfics when I feel really inspired, and while I may inspired, not in a songfic kinda way. And thus, I introduce to you, in her entire abused (of course) glory, Laylayla and her beautiful daughter, Lethe (she's actually the main character introduction, but this was what I ended up writing).  
  
-----  
  
Nothing bothered Laylayla more then quiet, and on this particular night, even the cricket demons were silent. In an attempt to soothe the silence, she was sharpening her dagger.  
"Well now, look 'ere! Seems we got not one, but two o' the li'l demons bustin' in on our huntin' nights," a massive oni bellowed, suddenly lunging through the trees. Laylayla peered disinterestedly through her fringe of ebony hair with large, pupil-less coal colored eyes. She was mildly perturbed that he had managed to come this close without her sensing his presence. Ah, the effects of silence.  
"Hey mahn, and she is a cute little thang, aren't she?" a second oni commented, coming up behind the first with a bag slung over his shoulder. Laylayla cocked her head and regarded them in silence.  
"Come 'ere li'l demon," the first purred, extending a massive blue hand. Laylayla looked at his hand for a moment then followed his arm up to his face.  
"If you get away from me now, I will neither question your charge nor relieve your torso of the burden of the bearing of your heavy limbs," she said softly, turning her eyes back down to the dagger she had on her knee. The two large demons exchanged toothy grins.  
"Ah fightin' one are she?" the bag-bearing demon grunted. The other laughed and scooped Laylayla up into his huge palm. Tiny Laylayla fit comfortably between the folds in his hands.  
"Cute though, she should be fun." Laylayla scowled and narrowed her eyes, slowly tilting her head up to glare at the two huge demons. They were both laughing quite joyously until suddenly a black blur shot by their eyes.  
"I warned you," Laylayla said softly, carefully sheathing her dagger in its dragon sheath.  
"You fast movin' li'l flea..." one started, but suddenly both demons' necks erupted into fountains of blood spray. Laylayla chuckled low in her throat and listened to the two lunk heads crash onto the ground.  
"Now I will see what I've won myself," Laylayla commented with a sneer, slicing the bag open and hauling out its contents. Inside were several decapitated heads, very old by appearance, and one small figure that was such a mess of blood and cloth Laylayla couldn't tell what it was. Not much for tact, Laylayla immediately began prodding it with the hilt of her dagger.  
"Wha--?" the lump muttered, lifting it's head up and peering at her through bleary charcoal eyes. Laylayla offered it a warm smile and brushed some of the dirt and blood off of it.  
"What's your name?" she asked, sitting cross-legged in front of the being. It eyed her wearily before looking around and spotting the two large oni that had attacked before. It started when it realized that they were dead, but than looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Relax, they're dead, and I won't hurt you," Laylayla assured softly, smiling. "So, what's your name?"  
"Hiei..." he said, and it was definitely a 'he' with that voice, even as young as he was. Laylayla smiled and stood up, brushed her knees off, and offered Hiei a hand up. He stared at it for a long moment before slowly raising his eyes to her.  
"Well Hiei, care to join me? I'll take care of you." Hiei blinked at her and smiled a little bit, than took her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei had been with Laylayla for four years, and he had gotten to know her well in those years. Laylayla told him everything, and yet she never demanded ay thing from him, or any information beyond what he liked, what he wanted, and what his name was. He never felt guilty about it, because she told him once when he asked that it wasn't her business, and if she wanted to know, she would ask anyways. Laylayla was like that. Honest, friendly, though, and to the point, she babied him like her own child but made sure that he was always happy but not spoiled.  
But lately her happiness is faked, something is bothering her. He knows that it has something to do with why she leaves so often, and she is leaving more and more often lately. So he decides to ask her, because she is always honest with him when he wants to know.  
"Lay-san, what's wrong?" he asks, stepping around so he's in front of her at her seat next to the table. She started slightly but offered him a tired smile.  
"Oh Hiei..." she sighed and looked away. "I had a baby a little while ago, but she was taken from me... and they killed her." Hiei stared at her stunned.  
"Why?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "And who?" His anger was welling up within him for the misery they had caused a woman he silently considered pretty much a mother.  
"Because the baby was illegitimate, so they killed her. And 'they' are my clan, my people. The Ravine Apparitions. I am a priestess, so I am not allowed to have children of my own. But I was raped, and came with child. I didn't want to tell you because I know how you'd react, and I wanted the baby to be a surprise, I didn't think they would kill her."  
"Ravine Apparitions?" Hiei hissed through clenched teeth, fighting his desire to hunt and kill those who caused the one person in the universe that he cared about pain. Laylayla laughed a little and smiled.  
"A Ravine Apparition is a winged-demon with huge power and short tempers for the most part. They are possessive and we live in clans in ravines so deep even the dead can't follow us," Laylayla explained.  
"But you don's have wings!!" Hiei started, leaning around to look at her back. Laylayla chuckled and swirls of colors erupted from between her shoulder blades, leaving behind huge, black bat wings with silver tracings across them like thousands of spider veins.  
"I can hide them, because I am a priestess," Laylayla explained to Hiei's wide wondering eyes. Hiei nodded slowly although he really didn't get it. Then another question popped into his head.  
"How did they kill her?" he asked suspiciously, not quite believing someone would kill a child. Laylayla's jaw tensed for a moment, but she answered him.  
"They stab them once in the abdomen, all the way through so as to sever their spinal chord, and then they leave the child in the woods for any beast that finds it," she said bitterly. Hiei realized she hadn't watched. He opened his mouth to ask her more questions, but then suddenly there was a loud noise outside and both of them went silent and listened hard for any noise. Suddenly Laylayla's eyes widened and she grabbed Hiei by the shoulder.  
"Hiei, you need to hide. Right now, don't come out, no matter what." Hiei nodded, unable to deny her wide, petrified eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened next?" Lethe asked softly, not looking at Hiei as he paused in his story. Everyone looked at her curiously, no one had noticed her come in.  
"Well, when did you come in Lethe? Would you like some tea?" Botan asked cheerily, smiling at the tiny little girl with ebony hair and pale grey eyes. Lethe shook her head, still facing away from the group.  
"They killed her. Some of the Ravine Apparitions came in and killed her. I came out to attack them, but they simply knocked me out and left me there. They took her body." Lethe nodded slowly and stood, turning to face him.  
"Well, that certainly explains a lot," she said bitterly. Everyone looked at her curiously, and Hiei met her intense gaze.  
"What do you mean Lethe? What does that explain?" Yukina asked, looking slightly frightened. Kuwabara rested a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and looked to Lethe, also curious. Lethe smirked and lifted her shirt out from her belt and pulled it up, exposing a long, ugly scar in her abdomen.  
"Laylayla, the Priestess of the Ravine Apparition's Rain Clan, was my mother. They told me she tried to kill me because she went mad." Hiei snarled low.  
"No, Lay-san was no madder then anyone here." Lethe regarded him then nodded, and dropped her shirt. Drawing her daggers, she looked to Hiei.  
"Let's say we go visit the ones responsible, hey Hiei?" Hiei smirked and rose to his feet.  
"So you later, detective."  
"Wait!!" Botan cried. But Yusuke cut her short with a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't waste your time Botan, this is important to the both of them," Kurama said softly. Botan looked helplessly at the others, but they all shook their heads, even Rhiannon, who usually agreed with the blue-haired Ferry girl.  
"Well... I suppose it gives them more time together..." Botan sighed in defeat, and collapsed on the couch. She never could win an argument.  
  
-----  
  
There!! Laylayla's death explained, and Lethe introduced. Now what couple should I do...? Maybe a slash piece...  
  
R&R if you luvies me!! -Lethal-chan 


	3. Blood and Love

Title: Blood and Love  
  
Summary: A very old version of my OC Lethe experiences a few problems... And Hiei comes to her rescue. Written back when I hated Kuwabara.  
  
Warnings: Extreme ickiness... I think that's it...  
  
_Blah_- Lethe's thoughts

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I feel sick, something's not right with me_  
  
Rhiannon looked worriedly at Lethe, whom had been sitting there silently for the entire time. She hadn't even insulted Hiei since he'd gotten here.  
"Lethe, are you alright?" Keiko asked suddenly, leaning back so she could get a better look at Lethe.  
"I'm fine."  
  
_Something's very wrong. The bloodlust, it's back. Something's wrong  
_  
"I need to go." Lethe said suddenly, standing up.  
"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked. Everyone's faces echoed his question, everyone's except Hiei's, but Lethe hadn't expected any concern from him, she never did.  
  
_For some reason, it still hurts when he doesn't show any concern at all  
_  
"Don't worry about it!" Lethe snapped, and she disappeared out the window.  
"Oh my..." Botan said quietly.  
"Something's wrong with her, I can't tell exactly what in this form though..." Rhiannon said, her brow furrowed in frustration.  
"So change form," Kuwabara said lightly, severely underestimating the situation.  
"It wouldn't make a difference; she's not here for me to sense."  
"Right... Hey, where's Half-pint?" Kuwabara said looking around suddenly. Kuwabara was right, Hiei had disappeared.  
"He probably went to check on Lethe," said Kurama after surveying the room.  
"Why would Hiei go looking for Lethe? He hates her, and the feeling's mutual," Yusuke said eyebrow arched in curiosity.  
"People don't always say what they mean," Rhiannon said softly.  
"Huh?" Kuwabara grunted dumbly.  
  
Elsewhere...  
Lethe clutched the tree and her chest simultaneously. She had managed to make it about 300 miles away from Kurama's house before she had started to feel the symptoms of contained bloodlust.  
  
_I think I'm dieing. This is like no pain I've ever felt in my whole life. Damn the witch who said she would subdue the urges for eternity_  
  
Lethe froze suddenly, she could feel an unfamiliar presence near her, and it wasn't friendly. Lethe righted herself quickly and wiped the sweat from her face.  
"Who's there?" she snapped angrily, flicking out her katar blades and turning her head slightly to get a better look at the demon.  
"Hmmmmmmm..... It appears the great Lethe is weakening.... You can't fight the bloodlust any longer can you?" A voice hissed softly.  
"Who the hell are you?" Lethe snarled, baring her fangs at whoever it was.  
"My name is Koro-koro, and I am a demon assassin and you happen to be my target for this evening. You should feel lucky; it's taken me a long time to find you, Little Pet."  
"Koro-koro, huh? I should've known it was only a matter of time until you came looking for me. However, lovely as it would be, I do not feel like dealing with you."  
  
_Go away; I can't deal with your kind right now. My power is leaving me because of the bloodlust  
_  
"Don't feel like it? Funny, I thought you couldn't deal with it, with your power leaving you and all." Lethe stared at the hooded figure defiantly. It was worse then she thought; if a demon like Koro-koro could feel her decrease then she was losing power very quickly. Koro-koro appeared to be enjoying her problems; she could almost hear him grinning.  
"You know, if it had been anyone else, I would've waited and let you either die or regain your power, but considering who you are and all..." Koro- koro zoomed forward suddenly and Lethe felt the sharp tip of some sort of blade digging into her skin. Lethe went to pull away, but a strong scissor- like claw closed around her arm.  
  
Lethe went to struggle, she did not like this, she did not like this at all.  
"I think it would make more sense to kill you when you're down," Koro- koro finished, and the scissor-claw closed on her arm, slowly breaking her skin, slowly closing in on her bones and preparing to severe her arm.  
  
_Please no_  
  
Koro-koro stopped suddenly, and Lethe could see his yellow eyes glittering intensely into her own. He leaned forward until he could whisper in her ear, and in a soft, sticky voice he whispered,  
"I'm going to kill you very slowly. I will peel your skin and break your bones, until you are nothing but a barely breathing, skinless, broken, mess." Lethe twisted violently and tried to get away, but Koro-koro wasn't finished, "And then I'll eat your flesh as you lay dieing, unable to do anything but watch." Koro-koro pulled back and studied her face.  
"Most would scream and beg for their lives or at least for a quicker death now..." he hissed dangerously, his scissor-claw closing on her thigh. Lethe wretched violently in pain, and her face twisted as she fought down her scream.  
"Scream... let it out; let your terror and pain take control..." Koro- koro encouraged quietly, his knife hand dragging along her collarbone; Lethe could feel blood running down her chest.  
  
_Stop it  
_  
Every fiber of Lethe's being was ordering her to make it stop, to make the pain go away. Lethe gritted her teeth, in any normal situation, Koro-koro would be very, very dead right now, but this was not a normal situation.  
  
_Sorry Hiei  
_  
Her eyes widened in shock. Why had she thought that? Not like she owed the jerk an apology for anything, and not like she would be depriving him of anything if she died. Lethe ground her teeth harder as a fresh rush of pain interrupted her thoughts.  
"There you are."  
  
Lethe looked up startled, and found she was looking at a familiar spiky-haired demon.  
"Hiei?" she choked. Koro-koro jabbed his claw into her stomach to shut her up and reluctantly put her down on the tree branch.  
"You just wait here while I go kill the intruder," he hissed, and he swirled to face Hiei. As soon as he turned his back on her Lethe went to push herself up, but found she was too injured. Numerous stab wounds and cuts covered her body, and she was shaking badly because of the bloodlust. Lethe found herself wishing very hard that her own blood would subdue the bloodlust, but she knew it wasn't so. Koro-koro, meanwhile, was studying Hiei intently.  
"And just who are you to her?" Koro-koro snarled, holding up his bloody scissor-claw to show Hiei. Hiei studied the claw for a few moments, and Koro-koro thought he was going to run away, but to his regret Hiei stayed, and he refused to answer Koro-koro's question. Instead Hiei drew his sword and rushed Koro-koro. Hiei zoomed past him so fast that Koro-koro didn't see him move, but Koro-koro was still in one piece when he passed.  
"Ha ha ha! You missed me! No matter how fast you are if you have no accuracy then you're nothing to me!" Koro-koro was laughing triumphantly as he turned to face Hiei.  
  
The first thing to fall was the claw. When Koro-koro had turned, he had waved the claw in the air, and it had plummeted from his arm to the forest floor below. Koro-koro stared after it in silent horror and Hiei and Lethe smirked after it.  
"You were saying?" Hiei snapped quietly, sheathing his sword and turning to pick Lethe up.  
"Just because you cut my claw off..." Koro-koro began, but suddenly Koro-koro noticed several slivers of blood appearing on his body. He could only stare in shock as his body fell apart and disintegrated into thin air.  
  
"Hmph, simpering fool. I'd hate to see what would happen to him if he attacked you when you weren't suffering from contained bloodlust," Hiei said, sliding an arm under her knees and one behind her shoulders. She winced a little but refused to say anything. Then it dawned on her what he'd just said.  
"How did you know I was suffering from contained bloodlust?"  
"I know you're a Ravine Apparition," Hiei said flatly, zipping among the trees until he'd gotten to a clearing. Hiei settled down and placed Lethe gently on the ground.  
"If you could get rid of the bloodlust you could heal yourself, right?" Lethe stared blankly at him for a few moments then nodded; she was still partially in shock that Hiei knew what she was.  
  
_Does he hate me, I wonder_  
  
Lethe was absolutely amazed at that question. 'Why in the hell would I care if he hated me?' Lethe wondered silently. Hiei stood up suddenly and pulled out a small knife.  
"Would my blood alone be strong enough to get rid of it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow suddenly.  
"Mm-hm," Lethe said, nodding a little. Hiei placed the blade against his forearm, and drew the blade along his arm. Lethe stared mesmerized as she watched the silver blade seemed to draw a deep red line along Hiei's milky skin.  
Hiei noticed Lethe staring at him, her eyes following the blade as he drew it across his skin. He smirked to himself, he could barely feel her energy, and yet she was still strong enough to sit up alone. 'She must be drawing on her hidden powers.' He thought to himself.  
Once Hiei had made his cut, he knelt in front of Lethe and held the cut up to her mouth, she leaned forward and simply lapped the blood at first, but soon she had placed her mouth over the wound and was gently sucking the blood from it. Hiei watched her in silence, one hand resting on her shoulder, holding her up just in case she lost consciousness. After about 15 minutes, Lethe stopped; she leaned back and licked her lips, which were now a deep, glistening red. Her wounds had begun to heal, and her eyes were again flickering with specks of green and blue. She gazed at him for a long moment in silence, finally she looked away. Hiei watched her as well, silently admiring the way the moon lighted her features. He hadn't moved away yet, and he really was quite comfortable where he was.  
"Do you hate me?" she asked him suddenly, without turning to look at him.  
"No," he said softly, and Lethe's eyes widened when Hiei wound his arms around her loosely. Lethe relaxed almost instantly though, and in a few moments she was asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yup, an old piece of crap, but I suppose it's ok, and it falls under the requirements for this section of stuff... so, whatever.  
  
-Lethal-chan 


	4. Dosed

Okies, this one is actually a songfic again. It's very, very OLD though. Like back when I first started writing old. Uh, that's about it. this is sort of a good introduction to Lethe... (not really, but hey).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
_I got dosed by you  
Closer then most to you  
What am I supposed to do?  
Take it away, I never had it anyway  
Take it away and everything will be ok  
_  
Hiei sat on the edge of the cliff, his back to the setting sun and his eyes fixed on one particular spot a few feet down. The only thing particularly unusual about that spot was the fact that not a single blade of grass grew there, only a single blood red rose without thorns. A stark reminder of the demon female he had taken as a lover.  
  
_In you  
A star is born  
You cut a perfect form  
Someone forever warm_  
  
Hiei could recall vividly the events that had led to that rose blooming. It was the marker for the spot where Lethe died about 6 months ago. He had come out here every single day since then, he did not see it as holding himself back, or even grieving. It was simply a gesture. A gesture to show that he still considered Lethe his mate and he knew he would never take another to replace her even if koorimes' did not mate for life.  
  
_ Way upon the mountain where she died  
All I ever wanted was your life  
Deep inside the canyon I can't hide  
All I ever wanted was your life_  
  
Hiei could vaguely remember a promise he had made her when they had first become lovers. He had promised that under no circumstances would he ever lie to her. And Hiei had asked a promise of her that he had promised to keep himself. To stay with him forever and she had flashed a rare smile and agreed. After that, the two of them always ended the day in each others' arms.  
  
_ Show love with no remorse  
Climb unto your seahorse  
This ride is right on course  
This is the way I wanted it to be with you  
This is the way I knew that it would be with you  
_  
Hiei had never suspected that he and Lethe would ever really become lovers, neither of them were very good at expressing their emotions. Surprisingly, Lethe had told him though. She had said it very calmly and matter-of-fact, and he'd discovered later that it was in her code to be honest unless she felt it would put her in danger. It had.  
  
_ Way upon the mountain where she died  
All I ever wanted was your life  
Deep inside the canyon I can't hide  
All I ever wanted was your life  
_  
The rose reminded Hiei of Lethe's blood as it had spilled over that exact spot. She had died protecting him, and the last two things she had ever said to him echoed in his head every time he looked at that rose.

**I'll be back when the red rose dies.  
I love you.**  
  
_ I got dosed by you  
Closer then most to you  
What am I supposed to do?  
Take it away, I never had it anyway  
Take it away and everything will be ok_  
  
Hiei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He missed her; with every fiber of his being he missed her.  
"Feel like coming back?" he whispered to the wind. As if in reply it teasing swirled on his cheek.  
  
_ Way upon the mountain where she died  
All I ever wanted was your life  
Deep inside the canyon I can't hide  
All I ever wanted was your life  
_  
Yes Hiei's eyes widened as Lethe appeared in front of him. She slumped to her  
knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei lovingly returned her  
embrace.  
"Welcome home."  
"Home is where you are."  
"Exactly."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The song is Red Hot Chili Peppers', and Hiei is copyright of Toshihiro  
Yoshi... Lethe is mine though. R&R please.  
  
-Lethal-chan


End file.
